


Thieves and Teachers

by purple_grave



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Disguise, Heist, I REALLY DONT KNOW HOW TO TAG THIS, Original Character(s), Scamming, Slice of Life, Teachers, first time posting, in a professional sense, lupin gang trying to act like normal people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_grave/pseuds/purple_grave
Summary: Lupin has gotten a whiff of a jackpot of jewels traveling to Tokyo, but his approach to acquiring these jewels is... interesting to say the least.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke
Comments: 17
Kudos: 41





	1. Old work, new approach

**Author's Note:**

> SO yeah uh,,, my first time ever publishing a fic I've made.  
> I just had a stupid thought of what the gang would teach if they were undercover in a school, so this thrash fire was born.
> 
> I put a decent amount of research into this to make sure that it could be as accurate as possible, any feedback is welcomed and appreciated!! 
> 
> Also since i've had this sitting in my drive for months i'll be updating this daily!

“You want us to do what?”

“Oh, c’mon Jigen, it’s nothing new!”

“Teachers, really? You gotta be kiddin’ me, right? ...Please tell me you’re kidding” the slouched form of Jigen grumbled from the sofa as he dropped ash from his cigarette to the ashtray.

Lupin had burst into the hideout with a new heist plan for a shipment of various collector’s edition jewels travelling to an exhibition held in Tokyo next summer. He had explained his still pretty broad heist plans excitedly to the rest of the gang when he was faced with opposition as to how they’d go about hitting and smuggling the loot out.

The thief’s, self-proclaimed, brilliant idea was to disguise themselves as teachers in a school near the already planned route of the transport trucks. His reasoning for this was that they had to get familiar with the people and area for the best possible outcome of this heist.

“Hear me out, teachers are inconspicuous, a relatively lax job that we can work around with our normal stuff PLUS we get really integrated into the social network of the neighborhood which is a golden ticket to success!!” The rejected gentleman thief pleaded with his best friend. 

“...aaaaaand I might’ve already rented apartments for us,” Lupin confessed, flashing a small stack of papers paired with his best puppy eyes look, directed mostly towards Jigen but also to the rest of his friends.

Three sighs rang out in the apartment and Lupin’s lips curved into a victory smile, he knew the tone of those sighs, he had won. Fujiko, leaning over the armchair the gentleman thief was sitting in, examined the rent contract papers sifting through them. She raised her eyebrows at the already forged resumes that were also in the stack.

“You really did pull out all the stops Lupin... I think the only problem here is that we aren’t teachers.” She sighed as she passed the papers back to the man. Her statement earned an agreeing grunt from Jigen and a nod from Goemon.

“She is right, we are hardly qualified to teach young children in anything, other than maybe crime.” The samurai’s low voice added to Fujiko’s previous statement.

“That’s where you’re wrong Goemon dear!” Lupin chirped almost too excitedly. It was apparent that he had been plotting this for a while now. The thief continued, “I went through the curriculum already and it didn’t seem that difficult, I’m positive we can pull this off with some prep.”

“We’ll only be teaching stuff that’s something in our own skill set. You, Goemon, are going to be a PE teacher. You’re athletic, know a fair bit of traditional Japanese martial arts, and you just have to like tell them how to kick a ball and watch them play.” Lupin explained pointing one of his slim fingers at the samurai. Seeming to mull over the words his friend, Goemon nodded. His face still as stoic as ever but the slight softening in his features told Lupin that he was now more onboard than before.

“Fujicakes, my love, you’ll be a math teacher. You run so much shit in the black market, the dark web you name it! You’re so good with numbers. I’m sure you’ll get the hang of some of the more difficult stuff in no time” the gentleman thief finished his praising statement with a kiss on the cheek of the woman hovering next to him. A quiet ‘shut up’ accompanied by a hand shoving his face away told everything Lupin needed to know about her engagement in his plans.

The slim fingers of Lupin now pointed across the old coffee table to his best friend, still slouched on the sofa. “And you, Jigen, are an industry teacher. You can build guns and know how the mechanics work, I’m positive it’ll be no sweat teaching some kids how to weld and drill some wood.” The thief’s face bore a smile, but he still had a small amount of pleading puppy eyes in the mix in hopes of further softening Jigen’s first quick rejection.

The gunman groaned across from him and Lupin pumped a fist in the air. “Fine. What are you teachin’ then? The class on how to be a jackass?” Jigen crowed from between puffs of cigarette smoke as Goemon concealed a laugh and Fujiko snorted next to the insulted thief.

“No, you smart ass, I’ll be teaching French of course!” he declared matter of factly. “It’s really the only thing in my skill set suitable for school, but it’ll do” Lupin said as he distributed the forged resumes to his partners to look at and get familiar with.

“We got lucky, the school we’re going to just had these positions open” the thief said with slight mischief in his voice which earned a pair of raised eyebrows from Goemon and a questioning hat tilt from Jigen.

“And you wouldn’t have anything to do with these positions opening up?” the samurai asked looking intently at Lupin from across the table.

Feigning offence Lupin raised a hand dramatically to his chest. “Goemon! How dare you accuse me of such things. And no, I had nothing to do with this, just a giant stroke of luck.” The thief shrugged and flashed a smile. 

“One of them actually retired, one is on sick leave, one on maternity leave and the last one quit to pursue a different career.” He continued, explaining the situation further.

With some questions asked and explanations given about the nature of the forged resumes and the rental contract, the gang settled around the coffee table to brainstorm the background to their new teacher disguises and of course the names.

They landed on the cover story of four friends who met in university for the same major, teaching. Jigen, being older than the rest of his friends, decided that he had done some metalwork and welding before he decided to go back to school to get a degree in teaching where he then met the other three. They had then after graduation went on their own paths still keeping in contact through the years. Fujiko’s persona had then contacted all of them when she saw the openings for teachers at the school and had all ended up sending their applications.

Raising her head from the small stack of post-it notes she had been scrawling on, Fujiko looked at her partners. “Am I really the first one ready? I thought you guys were professionals.” She sighed and presented the neon yellow note to the men. “Say hello to your university forever friend Minato Fukura, with a double master’s in mathematics and teaching I am qualified for any job involving either of the two.” She smiled, clearly proud of her product.

After her, Goemon presented the sheet of paper he had been twirling ideas around on. “I am ready as well. Ishigita Gou, pleasure to make your acquaintance. I have majored in physical education alongside with teaching.” The samurai finished his short mockup introduction with a small bow earning a few heart felt snickers from the people around him.

“You always pick somethin’ close to your real name Goemon.” Jigen said with a smile, while presenting his own piece of napkin with a name scrawled on it “Though I’m real guilty of it myself this time too, Jisa Daiso, I’m a metalworker who thought he’d be more cut out for the classroom than bein’ stuck at a welding shop.” The gunman cocked a half smile at the end of introducing his new persona.

The three now, finished with their own tasks, turned to stare at Lupin who was balancing his pencil between his upper lip and nose as a mustache. Swatting at his friends with his lanky arm he retrieved the pencil and scribbled down what seemed to be the final draft of his new pseudonym.

“Yeah I think I’ll go with the French one… Or is it too suspicious??” he spoke the question really to no one and to his partners at the same time. The three other thieves shrugged, waiting for their boss to reveal the name he’d come up with.

With a small flourish, Lupin presented the scrap newspaper piece to his partners, “Lachance Akio, a now legit French teacher who has been bugging all of you since university and I won’t be stopping any time soon” he giggled as his introduction gained a few laughing groans and smiles.

As the names were now settled, they started to figure out their disguises. Lupin insisted that since they we’re doing this as a long con they had to be something they could easily make believable as normal with-out drastic alteration. This meant no masks, which made the whole plan much more difficult. They had to come up with something that would make them look different but without much assistance.

After much pondering, Fujiko decided that Fukura didn’t dye her hair like she did, so she’d have to dye it back to black. She had also stated that Fukura felt like a bangs person settling on having to also give herself and maintain bangs for the next year. She agreed to Lupin’s suggestion of having Fukura wear some glasses, after he’d said how much glasses and bangs would play up the innocence factor if they ever got into trouble.

Goemon’s brief lament about how his disguise was going to be difficult was cut short by Lupin coming over to him and pulling his hair into a ponytail. Jigen and Fujiko agreeing with Lupin that having his hair up and out of his face made him very different looking was a much-needed reassurance to Goemon. He was glad that his shortcomings in facial hair and unwillingness to cut his hair weren’t going to sabotage their plans.

The suggestion of Jigen trimming his beard almost broke out into a fight. Lupin coaxed him into maintaining a slightly shorter and cleaner looking cut by offering to shave his own sideburns for the disguise. Since his hair was getting a bit long Jigen decided that as Daiso, he would mostly wear it in a bun or a ponytail. Leaving his hat out of his disguise was of course a point he bitterly agreed to as a last change.

Since he had already sacrificed his sideburns to get Jigen from shooting him between the eyes, Lupin landed on growing himself a goatee. He would also dye his hair slightly more brown to play up his french side more. To Lupin, Akio seemed like a nearsighted guy so he planned on carrying around and using reading glasses.

They didn’t have to think about how they’d dress that much since schools had a smart casual dress code which all of them, except Goemon, wore almost daily. Jigen would ditch his suit jacket at home since it didn’t feel appropriate for an industry teacher to wear. Goemon, reluctantly, agreed to wear more modern clothing, though Fujiko reassured him that she’d find him something that still fit the samurai aesthetic, so he would feel more comfortable.

The rest of the evening devolved into the gang going over their fake resumes, figuring out their fake past and experiences and setting the ground rules on the operation as a whole. A year was a long time to have a steak out for one truck travelling through the neighborhood, but Lupin had already set his eyes on some nearby places to rob during the year. After all, full on domestic life wouldn’t suit the gang, they had to have something to do while waiting for the big price.

They were set to move into the apartments in Fukaya City at the end of next week, which gave them plenty of time to prepare. The following week was reserved for further fabricating a solid backstory for everyone that all of them would remember like it was reality. This time was also spent getting into disguises whether it be dying and cutting hair or growing it or getting used to different clothing. And of course, sending in their perfected resumes to the Fukaya City, Fusaiji Senior High School to secure their positions.

At the end of the week, with moving day approaching, everything was set and packed up. A spare car brought in for Lupin to drive (Lupin had handed the fiat over to Jigen as his primary transportation as it “would make sense for an older guy like you have an old car” according to his words) Fujiko’s motorcycle dusted off and a bicycle strapped to the roof of the fiat, they were ready to start their new false life for the next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have art of their disguises on my art tumblr if you'd like to take a look !  
> https://purppura-muratti.tumblr.com/post/632708761545539584/i-have-a-46-page-long-lupin-iii-fic-that-involves


	2. New city who this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is finally moving to their new false life in Fukaya City. Meeting new faces and settling into their apartment like normal people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy people seem to like my silly little writings! Things are a bit slow right now but this is a slice of lifey kinda fic so it's not that hectic for the most part anyway

The wind blowing into the fiat through the open windows was warm and thick. Since it was the middle of summer when they decided to move the heat was unrelenting in the small car. Grateful for their choice of hairstyle for once, both Jigen and Goemon were still sweating uncomfortably.

“You think Akio will be all over Fukura when we meet up? ’S been a while.” Jigen asked the samurai next to him. They had in the past week already started using their fake names to make it come and sound more natural. It seemed a bit silly to do so but you can’t be too careful with things like this.

Pushing back some of the hair stuck to his temples by the sweat Goemon nodded. “There is a high probability for that, yes.” He sighed and added “Let’s hope the heat is going to make him keep his hands to himself for a bit longer.”

Jigen laughed and blew cigarette smoke out of the window, one of his hands moved from the wheel to the samurai’s thigh squeezing it lightly. “Y’know it’s not gonna keep me from you so I highly doubt that bastard is goin’ to keep it in his pants either”

Swatting at the hand on his thigh Goemon shot Jigen a sharp look. “Hands on the wheel Daiso. You’re not laying your hands on me in this heat.” He stated sternly crossing his arms over his chest. The gunman grumbled something about his partner blue balling him and began to pull into the city of Fukaya from the highway.

Making their way deeper into the city, the Fiat stuffed to the brim in belongings, the small car made its way into the neighborhood of Fusaiji. Jigen pulled up to the apartment building their new homes would be in. It was a modest four-story apartment building with a few other similar buildings enclosing the small area between them into a parking lot. The buildings themselves were painted light gray and each apartment had a dark wooden door, the roof donning a similar color scheme to the doors.

Parking the Fiat and stepping out of the car, Jigen stretched and cursed his back slightly. Mirroring his partner Goemon had also gotten out of the cramped and hot car to take in their new surroundings.

“It seems that we are the first ones to arrive.” The samurai spoke to his partner just as the sound of a motorcycle engine entered the parking lot. Fujiko’s wine-red Kawasaki pulled up next to the Fiat parking there. Her motorcycle was also packed to full capacity. Getting off of the vehicle, Fujiko smiled, her expression read as surprise and happiness to see the two men in a long time, to any outsider. In reality she had just seen both of them not two hours ago.

“Daiso! Gou! It’s so great to see you again” she exclaimed coming around her Kawasaki to hug both of them squeezing a few groans of discomfort out of both men. “I didn’t think you’d be here already. Gou weren’t you in Kyoto last time we spoke?” she questioned tilting her head slightly to the side and adjusting her glasses.

“I was. Daiso was kind enough to have come the day before to help me get my things to his apartment before we came here.” The samurai explained leaning against the yellow car next to Jigen. “Thank you again.”

Lighting another cigarette Jigen hummed. “Wasn’t that big of a deal, made everythin’ much easier today.” Their small idle chatter they fell into was interrupted when the final member of their group joined them. 

The cream-colored Renault R8 Lupin had dug from his vast collection of cars pulled up to the trio. The car let out a honk before the lanky frame of the gentleman thief climbed out, his now goatee adorned face in a wide smile.

“Très bien! You guys don’t know how happy I am to see all of you!” Lupin for the lack of a better word skipped from his car to hug his friends. Groans and curses were directed at the sweaty and energetic thief as he moved from one person to the next.

Lupin laughed and sighed, stretching his legs slightly. “Wow guys, way to greet an old friend.”

“It’s because we’re all sweaty as all hell you idiot, ’s not like we didn’t miss you” Jigen spat out but his mouth bore a small smile.

Laughing echoed through the parking lot as the thieves exchanged pleasantries and began to catch up on what each of them had done in the supposed years they hadn’t seen each other. Some of the other residents of the surrounding buildings had begun to peer through their windows at the small commotion in their parking lot.

An older Japanese woman with graying hair in a bun approached the group of thieves from one of the ground level apartments. Her cotton haori was dark blue with small white stars printed on it. Under it she wore a simple loose white shirt with comfortable looking flowy pants that reminded Lupin of Goemon’s hakama. Over these she had tied a beige apron with some simple wave pattern embroidered on the hem.

“You must be the new tenants on the fourth floor?” her voice broke up the conversation the thieves were having.

“Oh yes! You must be Nakama-san?” Lupin asked, receiving a nod as an answer from her.

“Yes, I am Nakama Miho. I upkeep these apartments and work as the landlady. I am happy to see that you’re all on time.” Nakama introduced herself and bowed. The thieves mirrored her bow and Lupin spoke up again.

“Lachance Akio, I would never let a lady down on a promise” he finished his introduction with a small wink earning a concealed laugh from Nakama.

“Minato Fukura, your neighborhood is lovely. I’m sure we’ll enjoy it here.” Fujiko smiled sweetly as Nakama thanked her for her kindness.

“Ishigita Gou, thank you for allowing us to rent your apartment Nakama-san.” As politely as ever Goemon bowed at their new land lady again and she returned the gesture.

“Jisa Daiso, hope we won’t be any trouble. We’ll try our best, well, can’t speak for Akio on that” Jigen snickered along with Nakama as he dodged a punch to the arm from Lupin.

Smile wrinkles gathering on the corners of her eyes, Nakama dug two keys from her apron pocket. “You lot seem like a nice breath of fresh air. Come come, I’ll show you the apartments.” Jingling the keys lightly as she started to lead the gang up the stairs of the apartment building.

“I’m glad you four rented the apartments. We’ve had terrible luck renting them out,” she lamented as she opened the doors leading them in. “The reason for it isn’t obvious as you know, but since the bathroom is connected to the other apartment many have not wanted to rent either of these apartments.” Nakama finished walking to the aforementioned bathroom. It was quite big and had a comfortably big traditional soaking tub and a few sinks. But as she had mentioned, there was a set of sliding doors on the other side of the entrance. Nakama shuffled across the bathroom to open them, revealing the way to the other apartment.

“Guess we’re kinda the perfect tenants for this, huh? We lived together in university” Jigen said, looking around the surprisingly spacious apartment.

“Don’t remind me of that shoe box apartment. I might regret agreeing to this if you do.” Goemon huffed from over the soaking tub he was inspecting. It could comfortably fit four people and was in good condition. Nakama laughed from the other end of the apartment where she had been showing around to Fujiko.

“You youngsters have great energy. I’m glad I can give this apartment to your hands for the year” she exclaimed to Fujiko who laughed with her.

“Thank you, we appreciate your words, truly. Living with those three in the same apartment is going to be an ordeal again but I’m sure it will be much more pleasurable with as an amazing apartment as this one” the femme fatale smiled to their land lady, following her back to the other side of the apartment to meet up with the other three.

Nakama led them out of the apartment and back downstairs to show them around the property. She pointed out where the laundry room was, the location of the garbage bins and gave them parking passes for the vehicles. Nakama explained a few of the simple ground rules like what things were and were not allowed, when the garbage was collected and when rent was due.

During this Nakama also introduced the four thieves to various other tenants that they happened to pass by. There was a sweet family of four, the Kawamura family from one floor below them. Two very young twin girls, they couldn’t be older than two, who Lupin managed to make giggle with his weird facial expressions when they were introduced. The mother was a stay at home mother and a former elementary teacher, her husband a successful programmer at a tech company.

They also came across a college student living in the middle building, Endo Masaru, who was studying electrical engineering in the Saitama institute of technology not far from Fusaiji. The thieves bid him good luck in his studies as they were dragged by Nakama to meet her wall neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Obara. The old couple owned a small local convenience store, now long since passed down to their children. The thieves were saved by a few moving trucks pulling up into the parking lot.

“Oh dear, your things are already here.” Nakama clapped her hands together and quickly disappeared back into her own apartment. “Here, you each get your own key.” She said giving each of the thieves their own key. They bowed and thanked her before starting to walk towards the moving trucks.

“Oh, before you go.” Nakama stopped the retreating thieves in their tracks “You may call me Nakama-san or Miho-san if you please, I won’t mind either” she elaborated to the four with a smile.

“Got it! Thank you, Miho-obaasan!” Lupin shouted and bowed to her as he was lightly jogging towards the moving trucks. This earned a quick and flustered apology from Goemon to a laughing Nakama as they followed the gentleman thief.

The moving trucks were filled with various furniture and boxes the gang had pulled from a few of their hideouts around Tokyo. Mostly they were items from antique shops and flea markets they had acquired in the small time before moving day, stuff they wouldn’t miss when they eventually abandoned the apartment after the heist. The second-hand nature of the items was important, so they would look like they had been used for years. Bringing a truck full of almost new furniture and items was sure to raise suspicion.

With moving day settled and the four thieves packed into two box filled apartments, the studying and research began. For the remainder of their summer, they essentially speed ran through the process of becoming a teacher. Staying up to the odd hours of the night sometimes, the four of them were determined to put up one of the most complicated façade they had come up to date. There was a cork board on Fujiko and Lupin’s side of the apartment with plans and progress on their studies. The other side of the corkboard was reserved for the few heist plans Lupin had already thought up around the Saitama Prefecture near Fukaya City.

With summer coming to a close and the gang settled into their new apartment, excitement was in the air. A small whiff of anxiety also strung around the apartment, as it did every time they were about to put something big and elaborate into motion. This mostly surfaced as the increased background babble coming out of Lupin’s mouth, the increased chain smoking of Jigen, Goemon’s almost constant meditation and the nervous tapping of her nails on any surface from Fujiko. They were confident in their abilities to bluff everyone of course, they had spent the last few months preparing this, but it didn’t erase the small tension that was present.


	3. First day jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School's start draws near ever so quickly, anxiety and excitement are in the air!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok ok people have been really liking this so I might start updating this twice a day ! Thank you all so much for your comments and feedback <3

September rolled around with a welcomed cool breeze and the reddening of leaves. Lupin had been up since 6 am bouncing around the apartment trying to find something, anything, to occupy his mind before they were set to arrive at the school. He had checked it out before, a nice yellow cream-colored building with four stories and a basement. It had a gym next to it and a small field for ball sports.

Padding his way back to the bedroom for probably the third time since he had woken up, Lupin clicked on the overhead lamp illuminating the room in soft orange light. Nudging the sleeping form of Fujiko awake with a kiss on the forehead he began to pull on the clothes he had laid out hours earlier.

“Wakey wakey Fukura-chan, it’s time for work” he cooed at the groan Fujiko let out from under the blankets. While pulling the black cotton dress shirt over his head and putting on a soft pink tie, Fujiko begrudgingly got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, not before giving a small peck on the thief’s cheek.

Giddy from the kiss Lupin pulled his white dress pants on mid walk to the kitchen to begin making breakfast. Like clockwork, when the coffee and scrambled eggs were ready, Fujiko emerged from the bedroom in her pink pencil skirt and white ruffled blouse with puffy sleeves.

“You’re not wearing the pink jacket, are you?” she asked, happily accepting the offered coffee mug and sitting down at the small table in their kitchen.

“Of course, I am why are you- ooooh shit we’re going to match.” Lupin laughed from behind his coffee mug. “I’m sure it won’t be that bad, my shade is lighter than yours” he added, beginning to devour his breakfast still standing up.

Following the thief’s example, Fujiko also began to dig into her breakfast. “Do you think Daiso and Gou are up yet?” she said, mouth half full of rice and sweet scrambled eggs. Lupin shrugged and pointed at the bathroom door with his chopsticks.

“I saw Gou working out and meditating two hours ago, probably nervous as shit- I hope he slept-, I doubt he’ll get Daiso up until it’s 15 minutes to leave” he snorted squeezing out a light chuckle from Fujiko as well. They finished their breakfast in silence listening to the muffled sounds coming from the other apartment trying to determine what was happening in there.

Like Lupin, Goemon had been up since the early hours of the morning, 5 am to be exact. He did normally wake up early but waking up now felt much different. The nervous energy pent up in their apartment made him restless and no amount of small exercise or meditation seemed to calm his nerves. A nice cold shower had distracted him enough that he had been able to dress himself and begin preparing breakfast.

The dark blue more modern haori and a skin-tight white cotton t-shirt were familiar but uncomfortable to Goemon at the same time. The only familiar piece of his more modern attire, provided by Fujiko, were the high wasted, wide legged and loose dark blue pants that reminded him enough of his hakama that he did not feel like a stranger in them. Though he had already dressed more modern in the past months, going out in public in the attire still felt strange.

After finishing his tea in peace, the samurai wandered from the small kitchen to the bedroom he shared with his partner. While Fujiko and Lupin had opted for a more modern bed, the two others shared a futon that sat upon a small light wood frame. Goemon wasn’t as sweet in waking up people, even when it came to his own partner. Opening the curtains in their bedroom earned an audible hiss from Jigen who burrowed deeper into the thick blanket, shielding his face from the bright morning sun.

“Our audience is required at the school auditorium in 45 minutes. You need to get up Daiso.” He stated, beginning to wrestle the blanket from the death grip Jigen was holding it in. Due to his advantage in being fully awake, and being slightly stronger than the gunman, Goemon seized the fluffy cocoon from the groggy man and dragged him up.

“I know, I know… Gou, sweetheart, I was just ‘bout to get up” Jigen yawned out as he leaned against his partner for a bit, burying his face into his shoulder. Earning a scoff from the younger man Jigen was pushed towards the bathroom. Goemon talked something about him having to get ready, which Jigen’s half asleep brain was mostly registering. 

Freshening up in the bathroom and pulling on his light blue dress shirt, tucking it into his black pants, Jigen made his way to the small kitchen. Delighted to discover the coffee Goemon had prepared, he leaned down to plant a firm kiss onto the samurai’s cheek who was finishing up his breakfast at the table.

“Remember that you are not to do that on the school premises.” Goemon’s voice held an aura of nervousness as he got up to put away his dishes. Sighing into his coffee cup, Jigen let out a noise of acknowledgment. Both of the couples had agreed to keep their relationships on the down low at work. If it came up, it came up but otherwise they wouldn’t mention it or allude to anything of that sort. 

As Jigen sat down to start his breakfast, Goemon was already pulling on his shoes. Another new addition to his life was normal and proper footwear, which he hadn’t enjoyed in the beginning and was still not particularly enjoying now. 

The samurai had insisted on commuting to work by walking when they had discussed vehicle options, but his friends had talked him around to riding a bicycle instead. He would have to leave slightly earlier than the others who were riding something motor operated, but Goemon was fine with that.

“Hair.” Jigen managed to holler to his partner before he was out of the door. Cursing quietly under his breath Goemon awkwardly shimmied to the bathroom on his knees to retrieve a hair tie, as he already had his shoes on. Returning with the piece of elastic the samurai tied his hair up and out of his face into a ponytail on to the back of his head.

“Thank you. I’ll be seeing you shortly.” Goemon bowed slightly to Jigen and muttered a quick ‘I love you’ before disappearing through the door, leaving the gunman to finish his breakfast alone. Chuckling to himself about his partner’s nervousness Jigen dumped his dishes into the sink before going to put on some shoes himself.

Not that Jigen wasn’t nervous as well, he chain smoked a few cigarettes on the balcony-like corridor in front of their apartment door before making his way down the stairs to the parking lot. Ducking his frame into the light-yellow Fiat they had had along on many adventures, Jigen turned the key with his calloused hand and began his 15-minute drive to the school. Lupin’s Renault and Fujiko’s Kawasaki were missing from the parking spaces around the Fiat, which meant he was the last one to leave.

The Fusaiji neighborhood was very nice. It was tidy, had a nice mix of modern and traditional houses and was fairly quiet. It was much more appealing than the neighbourhoods they usually had their hideouts in. 

The Fusaiji Senior High School was surrounded by already red and yellow trees and the gates had a steady scattered stream of students filtering on to the school grounds. Jigen drove past a few kids clearly just starting high school, they were seen off by their parents and younger siblings. He spotted a few older ones, probably third years, hastily smoking as they walked towards the school gates. Flicking his cigarette butt out of the open window of the Fiat, Jigen pulled into the school parking lot.

Spotting the waving figure of Lupin, the gunman pulled up next to his parked Renault and turned off the Fiat. Goemon made his presence known as Jigen got out of the car and locked it. The question about Fujiko’s whereabouts didn’t have time to leave either of their mouths as the distinct clack of high heels travelled towards them. 

Following Fujiko, just a few steps behind her, was the Assistant Principal of Fusaiji Senior High School Ms. Komatsu. She was a short woman in her mid 30’s with a tight long ponytail high up on her head and square glasses perched on her nose. She walked with purpose as she met the three men with Fujiko. They had all met her once before when they went in for interviews, she seemed very uptight but really she had felt really professional and understanding. Maybe it was just the environment that made her come off that way. 

The three thieves bowed to her as a greeting when they reached them. Komatsu seemed pleased that they had all arrived on time and had already parked in the right reserved spots. 

“Great to see you all on time. Come this way, we’re starting the opening info shortly. You will be needed up on stage with the other teachers, as you’ll be introduced to the old and new students.” Komatsu explained as she began marching towards the back side of the school where the back entrance to the auditorium was. 

Compiling with her wishes the thieves followed the determined woman. While scouting out the school Lupin had already gotten familiar with the auditorium back entrance and deemed it a very suitable escape route, if needed. Walking through the rusty green metal door of the back entrance, they emerged into the dimly lit backstage. 

Jigen lowered his voice to a hush as he spoke to the three around him. “Usually in rooms like these someone’s ‘bout to shank us.” Next to him Lupin erupted into laughter along with Fujiko. Goemon laughed behind his hand on his other side. Sparing a few chuckles himself Jigen laid a hand on Lupin’s shoulder to calm him down. 

Fujiko mirrored him, still giggling slightly, “Akio, people are staring” she was right, the nearby, actual, teachers were staring at the new faces with puzzled faces. Lupin chuckled and apologized to his friends, wiping a few tears from his eyes. Goemon muttered something about Jigen’s comment not being appropriate, while trying to hide the smile he was still wearing.


	4. Introductions and anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're really in it now huh? Even the most experienced thieves get performance anxiety right before jumping into the deep end, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one! We're finally getting into the meat of this thing!

Not long after the gang’s arrival backstage, a slightly graying man in his late 50’s arrived to join the teachers. This was the school’s Principal Mr. Uehara. In the interview where they had met him before he was very professional and to the point, but as Lupin had found out in his own interview, he also had a sense of humour and was very relaxed in his job. 

Principal Uehara gave a small pep speech to the waiting teachers. He also briefly welcomed Lupin and his friends into the team as well before it was time to go on stage. The thieves were instructed to stand near the right side of the line of teachers by Ms. Komatsu since they were going to be introduced last right after one another. 

Principal Uehara welcomed the students back for a new school year as well as congratulated the new students. He talked briefly about the upcoming school year and the few changes that happened during summer break. Mr. Uehara introduced the old teachers first, going steadily down the line. Each teacher stepped forward and bowed to the students as they were spoken about, the thieves mimicked their behaviour when Principal Uehara introduced them. 

“And now, you older students might see a few familiar faces missing” he spoke watching the few quick nods in the sea of children, he continued, “do not worry, we have found very suitable new teachers to join our wonderful staff.” 

“Firstly, we have Ishigita-sama replacing Igarashi-san while he is recovering from his injuries. Ishigita-san will be your Physical Education and Health teacher for the year.” Principal Uehara spoke in his low baritone voice to the mic which made it bounce around the auditorium. Goemon briefly wiped his sweaty palms to his pants before quickly stepping forward and bowing to the black mass of students before retreating back to his previous position.

Goemon was glad he wasn't alone in his nervousness out of his friends. To an outsider all four of the criminals looked cool as cucumbers, but to someone who knew them, all of them were visibly nervous. The samurai resisted the urge to briefly brush Jigen’s hand which was tapping the side of his upper thigh. The tapping was the same kind that Jigen did unconsciously when he had nicotine withdrawal. 

Even though Fujiko prided herself on keeping her nails manicured, she had a habit of picking at her cuticles when she was nervous. Goemon saw Lupin lightly nudge her arm in an attempt to make her stop. Fujiko did not and her face held the slightest flash of pain when she picked at something too roughly. 

Although they were not on a dangerous job, Goemon was still hyper aware of his surroundings. This made him feel the slight movement of the floorboard under him as Lupin’s leg bounced nervously. The gentleman thief didn’t exhibit this nervous tick that much as he usually paced around when he was nervous. The samurai quietly prayed that this ceremony would end quickly, he needed fresh air. 

Mr. Uehara continued his speech, and Jigen stepped forward and bowed. “Jisa-sama will be replacing the retired Hashimoto-san for the year as your industrial teacher.” Jigen felt naked without his hat staring into the void of students. Everything else he could tolerate but his hat was his life line in shitty situations like this. He silently cursed that he couldn’t do anything to help Goemon who was very rigid and stiff next to him. He hated seeing the samurai in situations that made him that way.

Fujiko’s turn was next, she neatly hid the bleeding cuticle she had managed to pick into existence as she stepped forward and bowed. Principal Uehara’s voice was heard throughout the auditorium, “Replacing Sugai-san during her maternity leave, we have Minato-sama as your new math teacher.” Secretly sighing in relief as she stepped back, Fujiko, to distract herself from the abundance of children, stared at a crease on Lupin’s jacket’s left shoulder as the thief stepped forward. 

“And lastly, but not least, replacing Yoshihara-Beaulieu-san” Principal Uehara exclaimed, “Lachance-sama will be your French teacher in her place” Lupin was glad his introduction forced him to move. If he hadn't moved soon he was sure he would’ve burned a hole to the floor with his leg


	5. 10 o'clock class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to kick this teaching thing into full gear! Anxiety is melting away and giving way for new experiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A word of warning from now on, all french is translated using google so i apologize if it sucks ass.  
> I also have no idea if Japan has industrial (or industrial arts) as a subject, I couldn't find any information on it sadly ): I also have no idea what goes into the gym program over there...

Principal Uehara, left the students with a few words of wisdom before dismissing them and the teachers. There was a brief break before classes started which was mostly taken up by Komatsu showing the thieves where the teacher’s lounge was and their classrooms. 

Fujiko’s classroom was on the first floor. It was nice and spacious and it’s big windows faced the sports field spilling in a lot of light. Right now it was very bare bones in personalisation, it only had some standard math related posters and models but Fujiko already had ideas how to spice it up a bit, within the rules of the school of course.

Tapping her manicured nails on the dark oak table she was sitting behind, the femme fatale watched her first period students spill into the classroom. They were third years, graduating the next summer. Most of them looked like they were already settled into the routine of school in the first hour. With the clock striking 10 and a class full of teenagers, Fujiko got up and wrote her fake name on the black board. 

“As Principal Uehara mentioned, I am your new math teacher for the year” she began addressing her students, “My name is Minato Fukura, feel free to call me by my first name if you’d like, I won’t mind. I am excited to get to know you and help you through your graduation.” She smiled, her nerves had melted away and now she was genuinely excited to begin her class. “Let’s begin! First attendance…”

Jigen quietly celebrated that the industrial classroom was in the basement. No walking up a million flights of stairs for him! He had some time to inspect the room, well rooms, before students started pouring in. It was surprisingly large with a separate room for the big heavy machinery and a third smaller room for metal work. Jigen pulled the swivel chair out to the front of the room from the small teacher’s cubicle that connected the two big rooms. To the amazement of the arriving students the marksman was able to lounge pretty efficiently on the finicky chair. 

“All right, it’s 10 o’clock. Welcome to industrial class, we’ll be dabblin’ in all kinds of wood and metal work here.” Jigen explained to the horde of first years stuffed around the workbenches. “I’m Jisa Daiso. I won’t tolerate any jackassery in this class, don’t want yall injuring yourselves. If something goes up the ass– wall, you get me immediately. Understand?” his slightly crude language made a few chuckles emerge around the room. Jigen was making his best effort not to swear so casually, he really was. He could appreciate that his students were taking it so lightly. 

No one was saying that Lupin was jealous of Fujiko or Jigen because of their classroom placement. No no, he would walk up all of these stairs to the fourth floor every day for the next year and have the best leg muscles out of all of them! He was jealous. The stairs went on forever and his class was at the end of the hallway.

The classroom was nothing special yet. Some wall scrolls of important grammar and a French flag. Sitting behind the dark oak table Lupin yawned. Waking up at 6am was not pleasant, he needed to get coffee from the teachers lounge after this…

The students filling his class were second years. They all seemed curious to meet their new teacher and were quietly whispering amongst themselves before the clock rang. Lupin stretched and stood up from his seat in the front of class. Taking off his powder pink jacket and setting it on the back of his chair, he wrote his pseudonym on the chalkboard. 

“I’m doing the introduction in japanese, for now, just so we’ll all get on the same page.” He smiled his signature monkeyish smile to the students. “My name’s Lachance Akio, before you ask, yes I am half French hence the surname. You can just use Akio when speaking to me if you think the family name is too difficult to pronounce, I get it” he reassured his students, some gave an audible sigh of relief. 

“Like my predecessor, Yoshihara-Beaulieu-san, I expect and encourage you to speak only French in this classroom. So.. Commençons la classe!”

Goemon wasn’t very sociable, especially with teenagers. He didn’t have a classroom like his friends, which made the encounter more tolerable but he still took a quick anxiety meditation before the class started. 

He sat under the lip of the gym hall waiting for the third year students to gather around him. Taking in the approximate headcount, the samurai got up and bowed to his students. 

“Good morning. I am Ishigita Gou, pleasure to meet all of you. I understand that my subject might not be the most enjoyable, but I will do my best to make it interesting for all of you.” his palms had started sweating again when there were some slightly questioning noises coming from the teenagers. 

“My goal is to help you attain a better appreciation for your physical and mental well being. That is to help you in your future, a healthy mind and body can get you far.” Goemon finished, swallowing dryly before motioning the teenagers to follow him to the field. 

The first subject they were tackling was tai chi. After roll call and some fumbling he was in his element instructing and showing examples to the surprisingly eager third years. Goemon didn’t know this but his students found his social clumsiness endearing.

Lunch time rolled around..

Slumping to his desk chair Lupin let out a groan “I’m famished! I haven’t spoken this much French in such a small amount of time in ages!” The thief leaned down to retrieve his lunch box from his bag and plopped it on the table. 

Fujiko hummed from next to him, already eating her lunch. “I’m doing fine, they were surprisingly nice”

“Yeah, had first years ‘nd there was less fucking around than I thought” Jigen said, cracking open the canned coffee Goemon had given him. 

Goemon’s hand brushed Jigens beard a few times, “You have sawdust in your beard Daiso.” he said quietly before sitting down next to him and opening his lunch as well. Jigen patted a quick thank you on to Goemon’s shoulder but the samurai was already distracted as someone leaned over from behind the marksman toward their group. 

“Hey newbies!” The face of a slightly stubbly young man with a stylish updo came into view and he leaned on Jigens desk. “Mura Ryota, I’m the music teacher. You guys seem to be still intact after your first class?” he laughed a bubbly and deep laugh that danced in the air. 

Lupin chuckled along with Mura, “Yes we are, thankfully. The kids are really nice” the music teacher seemed to agree with him and waved someone else over. “Nobuto-san, c’mon they’re not bad, I told you!”

A young clean shaven man with round glasses and a brown blazer hurried over. “Ryota-san! I didn’t say that, I just thought you should give them some space since they’re new.” the man quickly bowed apologetically “I’m so sorry if he’s bothering you. Matsui Nobuto, I’m the English teacher” Matsui introduced himself and the thieves reassured him that he wasn’t bothering them. 

“Say what, Nobuto-san, they should come eat with us. They gotta get to know us at some point, let’s rip the bandaid off right now!” Mura ushered, Lupin was the first one to agree and get up starting to rally his friends along with him.

“Are you two block heads coming or what?” a stern female voice called out from the door to the teachers lounge. A young woman with short hair and a black two piece office skirt ensemble was leaning against the wall texting on her phone. 

Mura laughed and shook his head, “c’mon Toma-san, we’re not in a hurry” he led the thieves to the woman with Matsui. 

The woman looked the four of them up and down before a slight sour expression settled on her face. “They’re the ones who were laughing before the ceremony, right?” both the music and English teacher nodded and the woman sighed.

“Toma Akira, I’m the Japanese teacher. I unfortunately know these two idiots who decided to rope you into this lunch meeting.” Toma introduced herself and Mura groaned.

“It’s not a meeting meeting Toma-san, just so they can get to know people around the school so they don’t have to just be with each other.” he explained, earning just a shrug from Toma who started to lead the way outside to the parking lot that had some benches. 

The trio, Toma, Mura and Matsui were quite the odd group of friends. Mura and Matsui are childhood friends who ended up studying through every school level together. They met Toma in university and she stuck around because ”someone has to look after these idiots.” 

Goemon had chuckled at her remark and agreed, earning a disgruntled noise from Lupin. 

”C’mon Gou, we’re not kids. You yourself willfully go along with our antics.” the gentleman thief pouted taking a sip from his canned coffee. 

Jigen kicked his leg and gave him a little glare. ”He does but you gotta admit, Gou has the most leveled head on his shoulders. I’m saying this and I’m the damn oldest of us.” The gunman spoke swatting at Lupin’s arm when he made kissing noises and alluded to Jigen sucking off the samurai. 

Goemon who had timidly smiled at his partner's compliment was now beet red and hiding behind his lunch box. He quietly muttered something about being inappropriate around children. 

”I’m sorry you have to be subjected to Akio like  _ this _ so early. You’ll get used to it” Fujiko sighed, lighting her Moa Menthol cigarette and jabbed her fingers to Lupin’s side. 

The gentleman thief shrieked at the unexpected jab and scrunched up, calling Fujiko a bitch. 

”You’re going to kill Gou from embarrassment. Stop before Daiso strangers you.” She disciplined the scrunched thief. ”He’s been like this since university, I apologise again” 

During the whole confrontation, Mura had been laughing in stitches while Matsui and Toma were quietly chuckling. 

Toma lit her own cigarette and nodded in understanding. ”Ryota’s a pain in the ass sometimes. We get it.” She said, giving a glare at Mura who was about to say something back to her but closed his mouth. 

The seven of them spent their lunch break talking and getting familiar with each other. Well, Lupin was enthusiastically doing all of the talking as always, Jigen and Fujiko adding commentary when his word vomit needed something to be added. Mura mirrored Lupin in his enthusiasm and eccentric speech, while Matsui and Toma provided additional quips or corrected their friend. 

Near the end of the lunch break Toma and Goemon were engaged in a discussion about traditional Japanese ways to name belongings. Finding it adorable Jigen joked about how Goemon rarely got to go to town with his super obscure knowledge about japanese traditions. Matsui agreed, Toma had a passion for traditional tidbits and finally found someone to talk to about them. 

The bell rang signifying the end of lunch and the beginning of another set of classes. On the way back inside, Lupin already lamented his fate having to walk up all the stairs back to the fourth floor. The group laughed and offered their sympathy as Fujiko, Mura and Jigen headed back down to their own classes. Toma and Matsui joined Lupin on the up climb as their classes were on the third floor.


	6. New faces and getting comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang makes new friends and begin to breeze through the school year

The following months were pleasant. The thieves got to know their colleagues and the neighbourhood thoroughly, which was playing marvelously into their plans. On top of making friends with Mura, Matsui and Toma, they added a few other teachers to their daily lunch shenanigans. 

Fujiko was the first one to introduce new people to the group. Fujimoto Ko, the physics teacher living in the next classroom over had become a smoking buddy of hers during quick breaks. He was around Jigens age, with short buzzed hair and he liked to wear patterned shirts under his suit jacket. 

Kudo Kameyo, the geography teacher Fujiko had befriended, was a fresh out of university teacher who had managed to land a job at Fusaiji the year before. She had black curly hair that fell between her shoulder blades and wore lots of flowy skirts, even when the weather got chillier. 

To the surprise of his friends, Jigen brought more people into the group, both of them women at that! Jigen had befriended the textiles teacher Goya Emiyo during an arts department meeting where they were bored out of their minds. Goya was a sweet mid 30’s woman with a soft brown bob and she always wore either a sweater or something pink. 

No Haruko, the arts teacher became a part of their group after the small theater department in the school had requested stage elements from her arts class. No knew she needed someone to build them so she asked if Jigen and his students would be up for a collaboration. No was a woman in her mid 40’s and always wore a pantsuit and a long cardigan no matter the occasion or weather. Her long black hair was always adorned with something colorful, whether it be bows or beads, like the beaded string that held her glasses. 

Lupin had roped in the last member of their small office group. He had managed to get the home economy teacher Saito Bunko to spend time with them. Saito was a big guy with long hair he kept up in a bun. He always wore a headband of sorts that reflected either the day’s lesson or the season they were in. He reminded the gang oddly of Zenigata in his stature and demeanor, well when Zenigata was mellow and not running on shitty instant coffee and had slept more than 5 hours in the last two days. 

Speaking of Zenigata. Even though Lupin and his partners were teaching full time, they were still running heists. This was all part of the plan to send Zenigata on a wild goose chase around the Saitama prefecture. 

They had thrown him off for a few months to get some headway on their mingling. Lupin had sent a fake calling card to the middle of nowhere in Russia to keep good old Pops out of the country for a little while. Now though they knew he was back in Japan as they had hit many places in Saitama, catching glimpses of Zenigata here and there. 

The thieves spent a lot of time hanging out outside of work with their new friends. This was to ensure that they felt like normal people. It was a bit risky but they also invited them over to spend time at their apartments at times, like their friends invited them over occasionally too. 

There hadn’t been any slip ups in blowing their cover, but once. Jigen had accidentally been in the middle of cleaning his magnum when Goemon arrived home with Mura, No, Toma and Goya. 

They didn’t really have anything separating the door from the main room, so there they stood. Five people staring at a marksman at work and the sick feeling of everything going to shit in one second settling into both Jigen and Goemon’s stomachs. 

Jigen mouthed a small ‘fuck’ at Goemon as he stared at the group that had burst in through the door just now. Gathering himself, Goemon began to take his shoes off.

“Did you go shooting today? Did you have fun?” he asked like this was a common site in their household, like it was. 

Catching on to the lie his partner had spoken into the air Jigen nodded. “Yeah, nothin’ fancy just a few cans and shit. Took a quick detour after getting off so early.” he spoke, beginning to reassemble his gun. 

“Wow! You practice shooting?” Mura pushed past the others after discarding his shoes and coming to sit at the lowtable with the gunman. 

Jigen nodded again, “Picked it up while I was in America. ‘S a great pastime.” at the request of Mura and No, Jigen showcased his magnum after he had reassembled it. 

Toma looked over the gun in Jigen’s hands with interest. “That’s a really old model. You’ve kept it in good condition.” Jigen thanked her smiling a little.

“That thing is his pride and joy. Be careful not to inflate his ego too much, Akira-san.” Goemon retorted from the kitchen, shortly emerging with a kettle of tea and a pot of coffee. Jigen rolled his eyes over dramatically and groaned. 

“Speak for yourself, you give that damn sword more attention than you give me” he snorted at the way Goemon flushed as he set down the drinks. 

“Oh! You mentioned that Gou-san! Can we please see your sword?” No clapped her thigh as she poured some tea for herself. “Akira-san had mentioned that it’s very beautiful,” she continued. 

Goemon gave her a quick nod before lightly slapping Jigen’s cheek as he straightened up to retrieve the sword. The Zantetsuken had been placed as decoration on top of one of the cabinets on their side of the apartment. Goemon lifted it with care and unsheathed it, presenting it to their guests. 

Small ooh and aah’s escaped their colleagues as the samurai showed it to them more closely. 

“Haruko-san was right, it is a beautiful work of craftsmanship!” Goya squealed as she looked closely at the deadly weapon. 

Mura was staring at Zantetsuken in awe, “Can you cut stuff with it? Or is it purely decoration?” there it was, the question Goemon had feared. Brandishing his abilities was not a good idea to do in front of civilians. He could be sloppy, but that did not suit his perfectionist nature about his lifestyle. 

The samurai was about to open his mouth to decline but Jigen managed to butt in something before him.

“Yeah he can cut shit with it. C’mon babe, you’ll do fine” he snickered with a grin. Goemon shot a ‘do not patronise me’ glare at his partner as he regretfully agreed to attempt to cut something. 

Mura volunteered to chuck a mandarin at Goemon. The music teacher grabbed the orange fruit from the small basket of them they had on the low table. Slowing this draw to the speed a regular hobbyist would use, Goemon sliced the offending fruit into two pieces. Clapping erupted in the room as the samurai bowed to them, his face reddening by the second. He placed Zantetsuken back on to it’s perch as Jigen went to put his gun away. 

Goemon sank to sit next to his partner when he returned his face red with shame, which was interpreted as embarrassment by everyone else in the room except Jigen. The gunman just laughed along with everyone else and gave a reassuring kiss on Goemon’s forehead.

Even with thier best efforts, their colleagues had quickly found out about both of the relationships the thieves were trying to hide. 

Goemon and Jigen had been found out first. Saito and Kudo had accidentally walked in on them sharing a kiss at the smoking spot. The teachers had been just passing by at the very, very wrong moment. 

The others had also suspected something for a while now. Fujimoto had said that the tone of voice they used with each other had given it away quickly. Admitting to it after a few days of questioning, their relationship had been received very well.

Lupin and Fujiko were only found out at the teachers christmas party when Lupin had spent the whole night glued to the femme fatale. A bunch of questions were asked and people were thoroughly confused. 

They thought Lupin and Fujiko had a more of a rivalry type of friendship, which they also did have. This was due to the usual quips and comebacks the two threw at each other on the regular whether it be in school or at home. 

Half drunkenly Lupin explained their relationship to their friends. Mura sadly lamented Fujiko’s relationship status which earned him a firm slap on the back of the head from Toma. 


	7. Danger approaching...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year had been going perfectly, almost a bit too perfectly.. It's time for the unofficial last member of the gang to join the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah Pops time >:3 This one's a long one! I'm glad you guys have enjoyed the fic so far <3

It was a few days before final exams started. The air was once again warm and thick as Goemon stood outside instructing his students on how to play baseball. Their plan had been going smoothly, everything was set for when the delivery truck was supposed to drive through the neighbourhood in a week. 

Declaring the game to start the samurai observed his students. Something caught his attention in the corner of his eye though, something familiar. He gave himself some accidental whiplash as he turned his head with the urgency as he did on the job. There were two police cars pulling up to the school parking lot..

Goemon stiffened, he felt cold sweat starting to form on the back of his neck. What was the police doing here? They had been so meticulous about concealing their tracks. This was impossible. 

He felt a lump rise in his throat as he saw a familiar figure stepping out of the police vehicle. Zenigata. Why was he here? Goemon’s train of thought was interrupted when a rogue ball hit him square on the temple. 

“Sorry Ishigita-sensei!” the male student on the first base shouted and bowed apologetically. Goemon waved him off, insisting it was ok. He threw the ball back to the pitcher, his eyes still on Zenigata who was entering the school building. The ball found the pitcher’s glove perfectly. 

Zenigata marched up the stairs to the principal’s office. Giving a few raps on the door before opening it. 

“Inspector Zenigata with the ICPO. I would like to ask a few questions.” Zenigata spoke his routine line and sat down when instructed by Principal Uehara. 

“What is the meaning of your visit?” the principal asked him, his brows starting to knit together in worry. 

“Nothing severe I promise. We’re just conducting an inspection on all of the major facilities in Fusaiji as there has been criminal activity related to Lupin the Third around Saitama and we have narrowed down him residing somewhere in Fukaya City.” Zenigata explained all in one breath. 

Principal Uehara seemed to relax slightly as he was given the explanation for the ICPO’s visit. He scratched the back of his head puzzled.

“Well, that sounds really worrying. What do you need of us? I'll do my best to help” he said and Zenigata expressed his gratitude.

“Thank you. We just need to interview all of your staff if that’s not too much to ask.” the inspector spoke out his request. Principal Uehara was quick to comply and provided a list of the staff and a map of the school to Zenigata. 

Zenigata thanked him before getting up and exiting the office. Combing through the entire city in the last few days had been exhausting. To be honest, the last year had been very tiring. He had been running around following the small trail Lupin had given him, but he always ended up with a dead end. 

Now he walked down the stairs of a high school in search of the thief. ‘This is ridiculous’, the inspector thought as he knocked on the door to the physics room. 

Teachers Fujimoto and Kudo had seemed like trustworthy folk, nothing fishy about them. Now the new math teacher Miss Minato. Zenigata knocked on the door and slid it open as he heard the affirmative to come in. 

Fujiko had called the mysterious knocker to open the door. Glancing at the intruder from under her glasses, she momentarily froze. Seeing Zenigata’s gruff face staring at her was a sight she thought she wouldn’t see in her classroom. 

“I am sorry for the intrusion Minato-san, but we would like to ask you a few questions. It won’t take long.” the inspectors low and gravelly voice requested her. Setting down her chalk she nodded.

“You have your tasks, I will be right back.” Fujiko instructed her class while smoothing down her pencil skirt. She followed Inspector Zenigata outside of her classroom and he closed the door. 

This was the strangest situation Fujiko had been alone in with the inspector. 

“I apologise once again for interrupting Minato-san.” Zenigata looked at her apologetically and pulled four pictures from within his tan trench coat. She assured him that a quick word wouldn’t be a problem.

“I just need to ask you if you’ve seen these four people in, near or around the school or Fusaiji neighbourhood.” the inspector sounded very scripted as he presented the four pictures to her. As expected, the pictures were of her, Lupin, Jigen and Goemon. 

Fujiko leaned over and looked at the pictures. Zenigata had surprisingly new pictures of them, she couldn’t remember when they were taken. 

“Unfortunately no. I’m sorry” she faked sympathy into her voice and gave an apologetic look to Zenigata. The inspector nodded in understanding, “Thank you nonetheless” he hung his head slightly and Fujiko almost felt bad for him. Suddenly Zenigata pulled at her cheeks in an attempt to reveal a real face under a mask. 

This was something Fujiko had expected to happen but she shrieked in terror and took a few steps back. 

“What the hell!? What are you doing!” she shouted at the inspector who held his hands up in defence.

“I’m sorry, this is a necessary precaution as the people we’re looking for are masters of disguise. Please, don’t take this personally.” Zenigata explained himself apologizing to her once again. 

“Can I go back to teaching my class now? We’re in the middle of preparing for the final exams.” Fujiko huffed crossing her arms over her chest. 

Zenigata awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and looked at the tips of his shoes. “Yes of course, I will be taking my leave.” the inspector stuttered out as he bowed and walked long steps to quickly move to the second floor. 

Fujiko laughed to herself quietly as she returned to her class. A few questioning voices emerged from her restless students. She explained the situation to them and they seemed to settle down after that. Fujiko continued the problem she had begun on the blackboard, her posture held a bit more tension than it had before. 

  
  
  


When Zenigata arrived at the fourth floor he was sticky with sweat. He had taken off his trench and suit coats, the stairs were going to be the death of him. He began his routine of knocking on doors and questioning the teachers. 

Lupin was interrupted in the middle of his sentence by a knock on his classroom door. “Uh, entrez, s'il-vous-plaît?” 

The door slid open, if the thief had any less self control, his jaw would’ve been on the floor. A million thoughts ran through his head in the span of a few seconds. Most of them were practical escape routes or how he could quickly knock the inspector out. 

“I apologise for the intrusion Mr Ra- Luh- uh,,”

After watching the inspector struggle with pronouncing his fake last name, Lupin took pity on him. 

“Akio, ça va merci”

“Thank you, I apologise Aiko-san but I need to-” Zenigata was interrupted by the strange French teacher. 

“Ah, en français s'il vous plaît” the thief grinned, enjoying the easy torment he could inflict upon his beloved nemesis. 

Zenigata did know some French, it came with the job of following an international franco-japanese thief. It took him a little bit to find the words but he managed to blurt out ‘i need to ask you a few questions sir’ with a heavy japanese accent. 

The thief was thoroughly impressed by the inspectors efforts and clapped for him. He complied and followed the inspector outside instructing the confused students to continue without him for a bit. 

“Thank you for sparing a moment of your time Akio-san,” Zenigata began, fishing the four photos from his coat pocket again, “I just wanted to ask you if you’d seen any of these four people around Fusaiji.” 

Lupin cocked a half grin as he looked over the pictures. After faking interest in them, he shrugged half heartedly and shook his head.

“No, I don’t think so. Why are you looking for them? I’d hate for our neighbourhood to become a nest for criminals” the thief’s voice was laced in mock worry. 

“They’re wanted for a list of things. If I were to go over it now we would be here until the end of next year” Zenigata laughed out Lupin joining in with his own chuckle as well. 

The inspector stuffed the pictures into his pants pocket for easier access and made a move to test if the man he was questioning was wearing a disguise. The french teacher recoiled back when Zenigata pulled at his cheek. No mask yet again, he was starting to run out of people to interview in the building.

Lupin watched as Zenigata left muttering apologies to him. Snorting quietly, the thief returned to his class. He continued where he had left off, in the middle of his sentence. A familiar pre heist anxiety began to burrow itself into Lupin’s stomach as he continued on with his class. 

  
  
  


Zenigata made his way back down stairs and to the basement level. He thanked his own hindsight to tackle the upper floors first as he knocked on the industry classrooms door. 

A tall female student opened the door, looking surprised to find a police officer behind it. The inspector introduced himself and requested that she fetch their teacher for him as he had a few questions to ask.

The student just turned her head towards the back of the small hallway that separated the wood working room and the welding room. There was something flickering in the welding room.

“Jisa-sensei!! Someone wants you at the door!” She hollered at the top of her lungs towards the room. Zenigata was slightly startled at the power of her voice. The flickering in the room stopped.

“What?! Tell them to piss off we’re in the middle of somethin’!”

“He really needs to talk to you!”

“If it’s Mura-san tell him i’ll take a look at the friggin’ band stand after school!” 

“Jisa-sensei it’s someone from the ICPO, he needs to ask you something!” 

Jigen was up from his seat like lightning. He ripped the welding mask off and shoved his gloves into the pocket on his leather apron. 

“No one touches anything ‘til I’m back. Capiche?” He commanded the small pack of students in the welding room. Receiving nods and a few hums of agreement he exited the room hastily. 

He saw the familiar tan trench coat poke from the open door. Zenigata couldn’t be here, not yet. Everything was going to shit, fuckign gerat, Jigen thought as he reached the door. 

“Thanks Miyake-chan, you can go back.” he thanked the student and she disappeared back into the wood working room. 

“I’m sorry to intrude during a lesson Jisa-san. Inspector Zenigata from the ICPO, I need to ask you a few questions.” 

Jigen just grunted in response to Zenigata, still trying to process the situation. He blankly stared at the pictures for a few seconds before remembering he was supposed to show interest. 

“I’d like to know if you have seen these people around the neighbourhood.” Zenigata’s question was like a slap to the face. They had been doing so good up until now, why the hell was he here? Jigen tried to burn a hole through the pictures with his eyes. 

“I’m afraid I haven’t seen ‘em inspector.” Jigen’s worried train of thought was not audible in his voice when he answered Zenigata. He snarled lightly as the taller man pulled at his beard and cheek. Giving him a ‘what the hell man’ look, the inspector apologised and quickly explained his reason for the action.

Smoothing at his pulled beard, annoyed, Jigen asked, “Do ya need anythin’ else? I kinda need to go, I have half a dozen kids packed into a welding room without supervision.”

Zenigata let the man go with a few apologies thrown after him. Jigen briskly walked back to the welding room, god he needed a smoke. 

  
  
  
  


Returning back to the outside, Zenigata made his way towards the field next to the school. The only one left to question was the new PE teacher Ishigita-san. The name sounded very similar to Goemon’s family name, he had to be on the right track. 

Waiting patiently as the aforementioned teacher made his way towards the edge of the field behind his students. The class had ended and the students were hauling their baseball equipment past the waiting inspector. 

Zenigata watched as the young man in wide pants and a tight sleeveless shirt approached him. He was carrying a bag full of baseball bats on his shoulder, his stature reminded Zenigata of the samurai. 

“Can I help you, officer?” Goemon spoke steadily, his initial panic from Zenigata’s arrival long gone from his voice. 

Zenigata was staring at the teacher’s face intently. He looked a lot like Goemon, but the samurai he knew wouldn’t wear his hair like that, let alone such modern clothes. He wasn’t carrying anything resembling a sword either, Goemon wouldn’t leave Zantetsuken behind even in disguise. 

Clearing his throat the inspector nodded, “Yes, Inspector Zenigata with the ICPO. I need to ask you if you’ve seen these four individuals anywhere in Fusaiji.” he flashed him his badge and presented the four pictures of Lupin and his partners. 

Goemon crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned slightly to look over the pictures. The pictures were from last spring, the samurai noted, a few months before Lupin had presented their on-going ruse. 

“I sadly must tell you that I have not. Should I be worried for our safety here in Fusaiji if you’re looking for these individuals?” the samurai received a dismissing head shake from Zenigata. 

“No, they aren’t a safety threat to people, mostly to valuables. We will have them captured soon enough, do not worry.” the inspector reassured the teacher in front of him. Goemon gave a grateful nod to Zenigata before his hand involuntarily flew a tad too fast to hold the inspector’s wrist. 

Zenigata had once again due to protocol, pulled at the cheek of the teacher. The firm grip on his wrist disappeared as soon as it had appeared. He stared at the young teacher in front of him with an owlish expression as he stared back with terrified eyes. 

“Apologies, this is just protocol, I hope you understand” Zenigata explained himself, retracting his hand from the other’s face. 

“..my lunch just started, may I..?” Goemon’s voice was low and quick. When given permission to leave by the inspector he quickly bowed to him and power walked the rest of the way to the sport supply room.


	8. The clock is ticking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions in the teacher's lounge after Zenigata's unexpected visit to the school

The teacher’s lounge was restless as Jigen walked in. There was talk all around about the police visit and the four people they were looking for. The gunman walked briskly from the door towards the small cluster of desks he and his partners shared in the back of the room. 

Finding Lupin at his desk, already being more or less interrogated by Fujiko, Jigen flicked at the back of the thief’s head before settling to lean against his desk on the opposite side of Fujiko. 

“Ow! What the hell-- oh hi Jisa” 

“Don’t ‘oh hi’ me. What the fuck was that.” Jigen spat at his friend in a hushed voice, making sure no-one was paying too much attention to the three of them. 

“You didn’t send the notice too early, did you? There’s no way he should be here already.” Fujiko pressed Lupin again, she too in a hushed voice. 

Lupin massaged the hurting spot on his head and shrugged. “I sent it a week early, like we agreed! You read the damn thing it didn’t have a location, I have no idea why Pops was here!” the thief spoke quickly and quietly. 

There was an impressive hollow bonk sound as a plastic bottle made contact with the gentleman thief’s head. A whine tore itself from the back of Lupin's throat as he held his head.

“What the fuck, why is everyone hitting me today?!” he whined and looked up at his assailant. Goemon was now standing next to him, empty water bottle in hand like he was wielding his sword, ready to strike again.

“Give the reason as to why the inspector would be here at this time and I might not strike you again.” the samurai hissed wearing a face of displeasure. 

Lupin held his hands up in surrender, “I don’t know! He’s a detective so maybe he already figured this shit out. --we should’ve spread the hits out more, maybe should’ve gone a bit further..” he started mumbling the alternatives quietly to himself, holding the attacked spot on his head. 

“Gou put the bottle down.” Fujiko said prodding at Lupin with her foot. “Earth to Lachance, what are we going to do now? We can’t have him running around like that.” 

“Yeah he’s gonna be a real pain in the ass if he’s gonna be around ‘till the hit.” Jigen agreed from his side of the table.

Lupin waved his hand at him nonchalantly. “Well none of us are in cuffs so he didn’t recognize us--”

“I would like to interject on that thought,” Goemon interrupted his friend, “Zenigata stared at me a lot, I am quite sure he thinks something is wrong-- both of you cease staring at my chest, I am being serious.” the samurai huffed, pulling his haori jacket on and closing it with crossing his arms. 

“I mean you gave Pops a lot to stare at, that tight shirt is doing wonders to you” Lupin snorted dodging the bottle wielded as a sword. 

“He’s right babe, the shirts have been doing a lot more than walkin’ around without ‘em” Jigen crowed, prying the bottle from Goemon’s hand and slinking one of his hands around the younger man’s waist. 

The samurai muttered something about both of his partners being degenerates which just earned a smirk from both of them.

Fujiko sighed and lightly slapped Lupin’s arm, “Stop being horny, both of you, we’re in trouble.” her voice sounded tense. She glanced around the teachers lounge quickly to make sure no-one had paid mind to their earlier commotion. 

“We need to be on our A-game now since he’s in town, we’ve come too far to walk out of this without anything or in cuffs.” Fujiko continued pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. Goemon hummed in agreement and swatted Jigen’s hand away from his waist, earning a small pout from the older thief followed by an understanding nod. 

Alerted by two sets of approaching footsteps the thieves instinctively whipped their heads around to confirm the source of them. Saito and Mura came to a stop, a brief puzzled expression washed over their faces before returning to normal. 

“How are you guys hanging up? What a weird guy, huh?” Mura laughed nervously and placed his hands onto his hips. Four unanimous hums of agreement left the thieves as they relaxed slightly knowing it was only their colleagues.

“Hangin’ in there just fine, ‘s weird that something like that would happen in our neighbourhood.” Jigen retorted, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. 

“What are you four on about? I saw you grill Lachance-san on something just a moment ago. Sorry if I’m being intrusive.” Saito questioned the group.

Lupin waved his hand nonchalantly, “Nothing big, Fukura-chan was just pestering me about if I remembered to send a card to my pops on his coming birthday,  _ which I did. _ ” he emphasized the last three words and gave a small pout directed towards the woman.

Fujiko rolled her eyes and flicked the gentleman thief’s forehead, netting another whine from him, “I was just making sure since you forgot last year and he raised hell about it.” 

Her comment raised a few chuckles out of the group around them and Lupin just stuck his tongue out at Fujiko who smirked back.


	9. Today's the day my thieving friends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole reason the gang has been huddled up in Fukaya arrives tonight. The familiar buzz of excitement before a heist is in the air!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how to write action that well but I tried my best!! We're on the home stretch! These last three chapters will be posted one a day since there are only three left, I'm so glad people have enjoyed this :D

The final exams were over, finally. The air in the school was joyful and filled with anticipation as the results were posted. To everyone’s relief no-one failed and they were to hold the graduation ceremony as planned. 

Fujimoto and Kudo had found a new restaurant that they wanted to go and try with their small teacher group as a celebration to the end of the school year. The gang had a problem with this though.

The tuck was going to drive through the neighbourhood between 11:45 pm and 12am. The strip of highway that went through Fusaiji wasn’t that long, the drive only took 10 minutes, which was a very tight window to pull off a heist. They’ve done tighter time frames for sure, but with a moving vehicle it was very difficult. 

Their plan also required all of them to be in position on time, which was now made more difficult with the request of an after work hang out. Lupin proposed the idea of quick improvisation, Jigen and Fujiko’s positions were close enough to each other so they could go to the restaurant and leave early. 

With this settled, they parted ways that evening after classes. Lupin weaving a lie about not feeling that well and wanting to be in working condition for the graduation ceremony tomorrow. Goemon quickly excused himself as well saying something about a package he had to pick up. 

Their colleagues expressed their disappointment in the thief and samurai not joining them but they bid them farewell and that they’d see tomorrow. Jigen and Fujiko, joining the other teachers, said goodbye to their partners as well and followed Fujimoto and Kudo to the small restaurant. 

Arriving home, Lupin and Goemon made haste. They still had a few hours to kill but being prepared didn’t hurt. Changing to from work clothes to, well, work clothes was necessary. Goemon was delighted to finally be able to wear his normal clothes after so long. Lupin felt weird pulling on his gun holster after so much time of not having it dig into his shoulder all day, their last heist had been a month ago so it had been a little while. 

The two of them also finished up some packing. They were set on leaving Fukaya City right after the ceremony had ended. Originally they were going to leave on the night of the heist but after Lupin had gotten the role to present the forgein languages scholarship they decided that leaving after the ceremony would be just fine. 

Most of their personal belongings were already packed, but they prepared a few boxes for tonight's bounty. The gang wasn’t going to take any of the furniture with them, most of it was second hand or stuff they had planned on getting rid of anyways. It would also be too much of a hassle to try and stealthily move a cabinet to one of their cars. 

Clock nearing go time, Lupin and Goemon set out of the apartments on foot. Goemon would jack the truck when it was entering from Oka to Fusaiji, there was a branching road that he would turn the truck to. Along the path Lupin would get abroad as well, and begin to snach up the loot.

Fujiko was supposed to hop on along the route too but since now her and Jigen would be on the Fiat riding in, her job would be catching the goodies Lupin would throw to her on to the Fiat. Jigen had been and still was, the getaway driver and back up, originally he would’ve been waiting for all three of his partners to jump off where the highway left Fusaiji but now he would have to be in the thick of it with the other three. 

Lupin bid good luck to Goemon as their paths differed. He glanced at his watch, 11:30 pm, they were on schedule. Jumping slightly up and down on his perch on top of a small two story building, the gentleman thief warmed himself up. The building he was on was the small store Mr. and Mrs. Obara owned, well their children now.

  
  


Jigen finished off his beer as his eyes were fixed on the small wooden clock above the tempura place’s kitchen door. 11:45 pm, they needed to leave. He pretended to notice a text from Goemon, and got up, nudging Fujiko’s shoulder as he did so.

“Gou texted, we better turn in for the night.” he said making his way towards the door. Fujiko nodded, getting up herself and saying her goodbyes to their co-workers. She followed Jigen outside giving a small wave to the group they left in the corner booth before the door closed. 

Jigen had pulled his hat from the backseat and was lighting a cigarette when Fujiko arrived next to him. 

“Show time?” she asked as she quickly changed on the frontseat of the fiat into a pair of black leather pants. The clack of the Fiat’s door and the hum of the motor turning on were the only confirmation she needed as they jerked into motion.

Lupin hissed as his knees made contact with the cold metal of the truck’s roof. His landing was smooth, of course, but the metal was unexpectedly chilly as he worked a small opening into it and slid in. Flicking on the small flashlight, his grin widened and he let out a wolf whistle. Everything was neatly labeled and wrapped up, he felt like a kid in a jewel encrusted candy shop. 

The gentleman thief had gotten everything into the bags he had with him, when he heard gunshots outside. Then the distinct sound of skidding tires and a car hitting something. More gunshots and the back door to the truck opened up, revealing a familiar scene.

Four police cars, the entourage, circled the small bright yellow fiat driving backwards towards the truck’s open doors. There was a fifth police car turned onto its side getting smaller in the distance. 

A familiar figure pushed itself out of the sunroof of the Fiat. Fujiko’s black hair billowed in the air threatening to undo the quick ponytail it was pulled up into. She held her arms out ready to catch the bags Lupin was going to throw to her.

“Move your fatass on to the fuckin’ roof! I need to see through the damn rearview mirror ya hag!” Jigen’s rough voice roared from the front seat smacking Fujiko on to the side of her thigh. Fujiko shouted an insult back to him that Lupin couldn’t hear, as he watched the woman climb up and position herself more on the roof. 

As Lupin began to toss their prize to Fujiko, Jigen picked off two more of the police cars, keeping a careful eye between the Fiat and the truck. Fujiko, skilfully, snached each bag Lupin threw to her and lowered them into the back seat of the car one by one. 

The truck jostled slightly and Goemon’s face came into view from the top of the truck. Seems that he had returned the rightful driver of the truck to his place and it was their time to bounce. Strapping the last bag over his shoulder, Lupin was ready to make the leap to the Fiat when a familiar voice screamed over a loudspeaker. 

“LUPIN!! YOU’RE UNDER ARREST!” Zenigata’s upper body was poking through the passenger side window of one of the remaining police cars. Lupin laughed, taking the leap and landing partly on the trunk and partly on the roof.

He pulled himself halfway through the sunroof, “Sorry Pops! We don’t have time to play around right now! Maybe next time!” he finished his delighted shout with a few kisses he blew the inspector’s way before submerging himself fully into the tiny car. The resealing of the truck’s doors and the gunshots of popping tires was unanimous. After closing the doors Goemon followed Lupin onto and into the Fiat as Jigen crippled the vehicles Zenigata and the other officers were in. 

Packed tightly, shoulder to shoulder in the car as it jostled around to drive in the right way again the thieves laughed. Hearing the demanding shouts of Zenigata behind them, the quiet rattling of gems and the blurred scenery whizzing past the windows was a sign of a successful heist. It felt like home, as much as a highly specific feeling can feel like a home.

They drove out of Fusaiji and took the long way around just to make sure that no-one was following them. They arrived back at the apartment when the clock neared 2 am. With no lights on and moving extremely slowly as to not raise suspicion, Jigen parked the car. 

Lupin with the help of Fujiko, took out the prepared boxes and the thieves began to quickly pack them away from the bags and distributed them amongst the three vehicles. They made their way up into their apartments and finally they could let out a sigh of relief, they were in the clear for now. 

The night had been stressful, and the gang could gleefully celebrate a little. They did their celebration in the spacious bathroom since it had no big windows to the outside, only a small one higher up. A light in the middle of the night would not be out of place in a bathroom. Cracking a few beers open they toasted to a successful heist, and their graduating class. 


	10. The night/morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenigata has an enlightening moment in his motel room after having Lupin slip through his fingers once again while Lupin and his gang get ready for graduation.

Zenigata slinked back in the itchy and worn lounge chair in his small motel room. They had been right there, Lupin and his goons had been so close. He angrily snuffed his cigarette and took his notebook from his coat pocket. 

He still didn’t know where in Fusaiji the thief was hiding. He had combed every possible place he could have to uncover Lupin’s false identity, but everything he had inspected was legitimate. 

There was a small thought in the back of Zenigata’s mind that still pulled him towards the high school he had visited. He couldn’t believe that that monkey faced bastard would stoop so low as to disguise himself as a teacher, but nothing was out of the question with Lupin. The four new teachers at the school had been slightly off putting, maybe a bit too calm in his presence…

The woman didn’t look like Fujiko at all, she wouldn’t settle for such a mundane hair colour, but something in her body language did remind him of Fujiko.. And the young PE teacher looked like Goemon if his hair was a bit different. He had walked with such purpose away from Zenigata he had almost missed the pale oval scar on the left bicep and another longer oval on his right-

Then it clicked. 

Those scars, they were so unique to the samurai it had to be Goemon. Zenigata slapped his forehead as the conclusion began to unravel. The industrial teacher, it was Jigen. The way he drew his vowels even in japanese was familiar to Jigen and he did smell like Marlboro. He could picture it now, a hat pulled over those tired black eyes and the hair let down. 

That meant that, yes, the math teacher was Fujiko. Only Fujiko had that kind of unconscious body language as she had had. The way her head was tilted and the way she carried herself now screamed Fujiko at Zenigata. 

And Lupin.. That damned French teacher! He knew his accent sounded familiar! Zenigata had to have a double take when he walked away from the teacher as he was sure he had heard the thief’s laugh, now he knew his gut had been right all along!

He could picture all of them so clearly now. Damn all of them! Why would they be disguised as teachers? That felt very weird and out of character for all of them. Lupin was good with kids, yes but he didn’t strike Zenigata as a guy who would teach teenagers.

The inspector fell so deep into his theories and revelations that he eventually fell asleep on the lounge chair. He would wake up to have an annoying crick in the back of his neck, but that would be a worry for morning Zenigata.

The graduation morning was bright and sunny, perfect weather for the outdoor ceremony. The hem of Fujiko’s white and red striped sundress swished past Lupin’s eyes as he awoke underneath the covers. Stretching the pops out of his spine he sat up and looked at Fujiko’s comings and goings. 

She was checking under surfaces and up on shelves if they had left anything anywhere out of sight. Lupin skilfully snached her by the waist as she walked past, capsizing her onto her side on the bed with the thief. Snuggling closer to her and kissing her cheek the gentleman thief laughed. He was still riding the fading high from their nights heist and he was feeling snuggly. 

“Get off, you need to get ready” Fujiko hissed, laughing slightly herself as she pried the thief’s hands off of her. As she got up a whine escaped Lupin but he got up after her making his way to the bathroom.

To Lupin’s surprise, Jigen was already in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Noticing the thief’s presence he let out a noise of acknowledgement and nodded to his best friend. To the looks of it, Lupin concluded that Jigen was still half asleep as he spat out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth. 

Jigen disappeared back to his and Goemon’s side of the apartment when Lupin finished his morning wash up. Making his way back to their side, Lupin discarded his pajama shirt and pulled on the freshly pressed white dress shirt. Gun holster, red tie, white pants and finally his red jacket. Oh how he had missed it! To mark the occasion he also put on a pair of pearl cufflinks he had dug from the haul last night. Lupin had noticed Fujiko’s ears were adorned with the matching pair of pearl earrings, so he thought it would be appropriate. 

Goemon was on top of the world, at least in his mind. He was finally able to wear his normal clothing out. Though today his kimono was more detailed than he was normally used to, they were going to a graduation after all. He traced the white and navy blue shippō pattern on his kimono as he waited for Jigen to get ready. 

They didn’t get to dress up nice outside of certain undercover jobs so this felt special, especially since they were seeing off the students they had taught for the last year. Goemon lifted his gaze from the slightly hypnotic pattern as he heard his partner come out of the bedroom. 

“So? How ‘s it?” Jigen chuckled as he gave a small twirl to the samurai. He had dug up the dark purple toned yagasuri patterned dress shirt Goemon had bought him for christmas this year. Paired with a black tie, his black jacket and pants, Jigen’s ensemble was fairly dark but it was the appropriate level of fancy for a graduation. 

The samurai rose from his seat at the kitchen table and walked over to his partner. Smoothing over a few wrinkles on the shirt and jacket a small smile rose on to Goemon’s lips. 

“You should try patterns more often, the yagasuri suits you” the samurai’s fingers traced over the simple silver arrow lapel pin on the marksman’s jacket. Jigen laughed, placing a kiss on the younger man’s temple before making his way to the kitchen for breakfast. 

With breakfast had the two of them began to leave. Hair was pulled up into a ponytail and bun for the last time and familiar shoes, setta sandals and worn dress shoes pulled on the pair was ready to leave the apartment behind. 

With Jigens help Goemon secured the Zantetsuken to the back of his gray hakama’s waistband and pulled his black wave pattern adorned haori on to conceal it. The gunman made sure multiple times that he still had his gun as the two made their way down the stairs towards the Fiat.


	11. Possibly the weirdest graduation in history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're almost in clear waters, just this one ceremony. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The finale! I once again apologize for sucking ass at writing action lol

As expected, the gang was on time to the ceremony. There were already some families sitting on the provided seating outside on the field. The small stage that Jigen built with his students sat in front, decorated neatly with flowers and banners. The speaker’s podium had been hauled out of the auditorium and placed at the left side of the stage. 

The four thieves met their colleagues behind the shoji screens that had been placed to give a small private corner to the graduates. Compliments and greetings were exchanged as they waited for students and their audience to arrive. Five minutes before the start of the ceremony, Principal Uehara spoke up and gave some words of encouragement to the anxious students.

It was go time. The teachers walked behind their students as they emerged from behind the screens. Everything went according to how it had been practiced. The students sat down at the rows reserved for them and the teachers into the two front rows, as Principal Uehara got up on stage.

As principals do, Ueahara gave a long winded speech about how the graduating students have worked so hard and how proud of them he was. There was a poem strewn into the mix as well as some more congratulatory quips. When Uehara summoned some of the teachers to present scholarships to the students as they were given their diplomas, Lupin got up alongside Toma, No, Fujimoto and Saito. 

He fiddled with the small envelope that held the certificate and money of the foreign language scholarship. Lupin was very proud of the recipient. She was one of his students, Matsuura Shizuka, a very bright young girl with a knack for the languages. He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the name before Matsuura be called out, he readied himself to present the scholarship.

As the thief stepped up next to Principal Uehara and Komatsu-san who were handing out the diplomas, an all too familiar voice tore through the air over a loudspeaker. 

“ARSÉNE LUPIN THE THIRD YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!!”, the sound of police cars slowing down to a halt and guns being drawn accompanied the booming voice of Zenigata. 

Whipping his Walther out, Lupin heard and saw in his peripheral Jigen, Goemon and Fujiko shoot up and ready their weapons as well. The distinct sound of the Zantetsuken being unsheathed, a round being set into the chamber of the Magnum and the safety being clicked off of a browning M1910 gave Lupin chills. It had been a long time since he had heard those three sounds in congestion. 

“Excuse me, Inspector Zenigata, correct? What on earth is happening here?” Principal Ueahara spoke into the podium microphone. Zenigata got out of the police car that he was dangling out of and bowed as a greeting.

“I am sorry to interrupt your graduation ceremony but I have identified the thieves Arséne Lupin The Third, Jigen Daisuke, Fujiko Mine and Goemon Ishikawa the Thirteenth masquerading amidst your staff as teachers.” Zenigata spoke into the megaphone in his hand. Confused and somewhat distraught sounds emerged from the crowd around them. 

Lupin leaned over to the podium mike, still keeping his aim at the police officers. “I think you’re selling us short with that description Pops, especially Goemon, he’s an assassin for fucks sake” he snickered at the glare Goemon threw at his way and the few horrified looks he spotted in the crowd. 

“Ah, here you go Matsuura-chan, your forgein languages scholarship. I’m very proud of you, I knew you would be the one to get this” the thief grinned as he handed the envelope to the now terrified student, who accepted it nodding slightly. 

“It doesn’t matter what you are, you're criminals! –what did you just give to that student Lupin!” Zenigata bellowed into the megaphone as the police men readied to fire.

“Seesh, calm down it was just her rightfully earned scholarship, no need to get your panties into a bunch.” Lupin shook his head as he now leaned against the podium. Principal Ueahara nodded to confirm Lupin’s statement. 

In the slew of police pistols being readied was the familiar sound of the Magnum’s safety being clicked off. “Safety’s off Pops. Fire at us while we’re in the crowd and your men start losing hands ‘nd heads.” Jigen stated, his voice ice cold. 

Lupin smirked as he saw Zenigata swallow thickly at Jigen’s threat. “Yeah that would be super messed up to open fire into civilians just to catch little old me~” the thief cooed into the microphone and batted his eyes at the inspector.

“Shut your trap Lupin! Do I have to come get you or are you willing to come over here so we don’t have to retort to fire power.” 

“Yeah I’ll come running into your arms when I’m dead, try and catch me Pops~!”, Lupin’s gleeful shout was the trigger.

Goemon had been slowly inching forward in his low battlestance, as soon as he heard Lupin move even an inch on the stage the samurai broke out into a sprint. He ran past Zenigata, tripping him in the process, to slice the front tires of a police car and the nearest officers' guns into pieces.

Lupin leapt off of the stage into the crowd jumping over the seats with his gangly legs. Muttering a string of sorry, coming through, excuse me, he made his way to the back row and began running towards his Renault. 

Fujiko and Jigen had made a run for their vehicles, the distraction Lupin and Goemon had provided as cover. The small opening in the chain link fence was blocked by a police car and officers. They were opening fire at the two of them, Jigen a man of his word returned the fire as Fujiko weaved around the officers to knock out the ones that Jigen didn’t injure. 

Revving up her Kawasaki, Fujiko was the first one to abscond from the scene. Lupin, after dodging a few cuffing attempts from Zenigata and getting him to eat grass, sped off in his Renault after Fujiko. The thief yelled congratulations from his open windows as the rounded corner from the school. 

Jigen had managed to scramble his way into the Fiat and get it running. Goemon was still on the other side of the chain link fence evading capture. Honking the horn to get his partners attention, Jigen motioned up and towards a point on the road. He received a nod from the samurai as he started to climb up the fence. 

Pulling out of the school parking lot while covering for Goemon, the gunman began speeding up. Keeping his eyes on the samurai running along the thin steel pipe at the top of the fence, Jigen reached up and opened the latch that kept the sunroof closed.

There was a thud as Goemon successfully made the leap from atop the chain link fence to the roof of the Fiat. Shouting an apology for disturbing their graduation ceremony along with a congratulation, the samurai lowered himself into the passenger seat of the car. Next to him, Jigen was chuckling slightly, his hat back on his head and pulled over the eyes. 

They heard the distant shouting of Zenigata and police sirens but they were already en route out of Fusaiji, out of Fukaya City and out of Saitama. 

A quiet radio crackle interrupted the small chuckle the passengers of the Fiat were having.

“We’re en route to Nikkō, we’ve earned a real nice spa retreat for a bit!” Lupin’s cheery voice broke through the static. Fujiko’s laugh could be heard and the revving of a motorcycle. 

“I’ll race you there, the last one buys dinner!” was all the thieves heard before the click of her radio shutting off.

The Fiat picked up speed, they weren’t losing to a motorcycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!  
> I'm glad that so many of you have enjoyed and read this. I've never published any of my own writing since I've always been a bit iffy about if I'm good or not but putting this out here really gave me some confidence. I might do this again some time :D


End file.
